


as your breath's timed (with the in and out of mine)

by frostfang



Series: more often than sometimes [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Unrequited Love, Worlds 2019, all while being allegedly tired, is it really though, oh my god and they were roommates, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfang/pseuds/frostfang
Summary: Jinseong actually waits a few seconds until he moves closer, almost as if he was waiting for some kind of a silent permission. His sudden bravery surprises himself - normally, he wouldn't even dare to do anything like this. He's just using the current circumstances as an excuse to test out the waters, really.Nonetheless, he throws an arm around Taemin's waist and rests his head atop of the other's, feeling the slumber slowly starting to chirp his consciousness away.





	as your breath's timed (with the in and out of mine)

**Author's Note:**

> this one is short. not really sweet, i'd not say so, but surely leaves a bitter taste in your mouth - just like everyday morning coffee lol
> 
> set before the group stage; i hope you enjoy ♥ 
> 
> (as always, i apologize for all the mistakes that went unnoticed, even if it's such a short one ;;)
> 
> the title's from pulse by shane koyczan!

Jinseong closes the door behind him and rests his suitcase on the floor. It's been a long, extremely tiring flight - he didn't even close his eyes for a minute despite feeling like every ounce of energy has been sucked out of him. Luckily, Taemin's slept for almost the entirety of the trip, so Jinseong had some time to overthink each one of every possible worlds scenarios.

Jinseong's mind is still foggy and he feels so, so dizzy; almost as if someone's finally ereased the cloud he's been standing on for the entirety of the day. He manages to only take off his shoes before falling face-flat onto the soft bedsheets.

"Someone's tired," Taemin cooes, dropping his own suitcase next to the edge of his bed and takes off his hoodie. "Want me to tuck you in?"

"Shut up," Jinseong grumbles. "Not everyone is able to sleep while on the plane."

He rolls onto his back, looking up at Taemin questionably when he takes a step closer. It's only seconds until Jinseong feels the bed sink next to him and the other's shoulder brushing against his own. "I think we've already picked the beds?"

"Yours is always more comfortable, can't help it," Taemin says in a tone that the blonde can't quite make out. He latches onto the sleeve of Jinseong's hoodie and rolls to the side, tucking one arm under his head.

Jinseong wants to say something in return, but he decides to keep his mouth shut the moment he notices Taemin's eyelids fluttering close. He rests his cheek on the pillow and smiles shyly, wandering around the other's face with his eyes.

Spending the whole day travelling can be so exhausting sometimes even if they're used to it, Jinseong can definitely admit that. He can't say he's not somewhat thankful for it, though - the fact that Taemin's in his bed now is so much more than he thinks it out to be.

"Stop staring," The shorter grunts, his voice sleepy. From the corner of his eye, Jinseong can see the crease between Taemin's eyebrows, and the thought of kissing it away pops in his mind instantly.

He rolls his eyes. "How'd you know?"

Taemin hides his mouth behind his hand and yawns. "I can feel your stinky breath on my face. 's enough."

"Hey!" Jinseong swats him jokingly on the arm, acting like it affected him. The truth is, he's gotten so used to Taemin's snarkiness that it doesn't really bother him; besides, they're both sleepy, so holding a grudge now would be completely unreasonable.

Jinseong actually waits a few seconds until he moves closer, almost as if he was waiting for some kind of a silent permission. His sudden bravery surprises himself - normally, he wouldn't even dare to do anything like this. He's just using the current circumstances as an excuse to test out the waters, really.

Nonetheless, he throws an arm around Taemin's waist and rests his head atop of the other's, feeling the slumber slowly starting to chirp his consciousness away.

"You're literally an oversized teddy bear," Taemin whispers. Jinseong can feel him shuffling even closer and his hands latching onto his hoodie, so he smiles softly, inhaling the scent of Taemin's shampoo.

He's comfortable like this. Letting himself drift away for good and imagine other things is pointless - the only important thing, really, is the fact that they're right here, seeking warmth and long-deserved rest together. He knows that the gesture is probably taken as platonic by the other.

But Jinseong doesn't let those thoughts flood his mind, either. He's had his fair share of moping around and he knows that he needs to focus on the upcoming matches more than anything right now. With some proper rest he'll probably be able to just shake off what happened and carry on like it's nothing.

He buries his nose in Taemin's hair and falls asleep as soon as the other's breathing steadies out.

* * *

It's no good morning kiss that stirs Jinseong awake. Though he might've actually wanted it to be, it's sadly his own phone blasting the early alarm that's a tad too loud for his liking. Jinseong curses silently under his nose.

"Turn it off," Comes Taemin's sleepy voice. Jinseong looks down only to notice that the younger's hands are still clutching onto his hoodie, so he reaches out as carefully as he can towards the nightstand, trying not to disrupt their position much. After turning the annoying alarm off with a groan, he grabs his glasses and puts them carefully onto his nose.

"Taemin-ah, we need to get up," Jinseong murmurs, furrowing his brows as he places his arm back onto the other's shoulder.

Taemin brings up one of his hands to rub at his eyes. "Five more minutes," He mutters.

Shit, Jinseong thinks. If the view is not the most soothing thing he's ever seen, then he doesn't know what else might overtake the spot; he decides that really, this is the kind of view that he'd be happy to wake up to every morning, even if it's because of the unbelieveably early alarm.

He hums in response and rolls onto his back carefully - upon stretching out his spine, Jinseong realizes that its actually the other way around. If those early alarms mean he gets to wake up next to Taemin, then so be it.

God. He's so, so whipped.

Jinseong doesn't know how much time passes until he nudges Taemin's arm again in an attempt to shake him off of his chest. Judging by the color of the sky, it surely must've been more than five minutes; it's slowly starting to fade into a lighter blue, letting go of the night's darkness. Jinseong blinks a few times before he actually untangles himself from the younger's hold and unlocks his phone, checking the messages out of habit.

He sighs quietly upon noticing they cuddled for more than an hour and puts his phone back onto the nightstand.


End file.
